you say you're in love
by gallaghergrl
Summary: "He's not perfect, but he's in love with me." Massie told her best friend. The Spanish girl raised her eyebrow, "Really now, how do you come up with that?" "He comes and confesses every time he cheats." -twisted massington&cassie-
1. one: so it begins

**.**

**.**

**D**errick **J**. **H**arrington  
><strong>Playboy Extraordinaire<strong>**  
><strong>He's handsome, charming, and gives a whole new meaning to the word smooth.  
>Dirty blonde hair carefully gelled to look messy and carefree. Chiseled jaw and chocolate brown puppy dog eyed. The name it's self gives off the image of a well-raised high society boy. He wears tailored made suits to galas and charity balls, while swapping out for designer casual wear when attending Westchester's most prestigious private school: BOCD. Heir to a hotel empire, Derrick Harrington is every bit the white-collar player his name eludes.<br>Captain of the soccer team, all round popular guy, and oh right, dating _Massie Jillian Block_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

You would _think _Massie Jillian Block was very, very luck girl. After all, have you seen her boyfriend?

(but people who think don't _know_. and what anyone who knows anything about the Harrington-Block relationship is that Massie is not the lucky one in it at all.)

Most people, at first, assume that it was a social relationship done only for family business and the fact the two look pretty beside each other. Three months in, people began to hear the rumor about Mr. Block trying to bribe his daughter into dumping the boy with promises of having her own island. Word on the street is that William is still trying and this time he's added in a cruise ship complete with personal staff and a world famous cook.

Make no mistake, Massie Block chose to be in this relationship, as did Derrick.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**M**assie **B**lock is a _good_ girl.  
>She does charity work for the pure joy of it. She visits her grandparents ever month. Her GPA is a 4.0, and she tutors underprivileged children every other Tuesday. She never gets drunk, is usually the designated drive by choice, and always does her best to help her friends in need. Massie Block is the sort of girl that boys want to take home to their parent's. She's also, <em>well<em> drop dead freaking gorgeous. Or "_smoking hot_" as the locker room talk goes. Doe shaped amber eyes framed with thick lashes, matched with flawless porcelain skin, rosy cheeks and blood red lips. Chestnut curls that hit her tiny little waist, and legs that seem to go on for miles. Yeah, to say she's pretty is a bit of an understatement considering she was going to be the "new face" of Lancôme before she dropped the deal to make more room for her charity work.

What she's doing with a boy like Derrick, no one, it seems knows.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i know, i know, i shouldn't be starting anything new but i figured it i uploaded on FFN i'd be more likely to continue writing it since i really like the concept of it and hopefully i'll finally finish a multichapter story. wish me luck, eh?


	2. two: don't look now

.

"There was a party, and there were drinks, and I wasn't drinking… I mean I wasn't thinking… and… I didn't mean to, I swear, but I had so much beer, and one thing lead to another, and look, I'm so sorry, but me and Ally-Rose, well. Look, I slept with her. And I know this doesn't' mean much but I do love, I just I fucked up is all."

His brown puppy dog eyes look at her pleading. Running his hands though his golden hair roughly, he nervously searched her expression trying to decipher what she's thinking.

"But… babe… babe… we can, we can fix this. I can fix this. I love you, and that's what matters and I'll do better, I swear I will. Mass?" He's tripping over his words. Sober, but his tongue is drunk.

"Okay"

Her voice is steady and even, as if they're talking about a math test or biology homework, or something equally boring and unimportant. Amber eyes are blank, pale lips still in an even unrevealing line. Posture is poised, and her hair perfectly smoothed down. She doesn't look disturbed by the news at all.

Derrick remembered being in this exact scene it seems only a few months ago. And everything is the exact same. The excuses, her response, the only difference is the girl he cheated with.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When homecoming comes around every boy but Derrick shows up with rose corsages, dozens of the deepest reddest ones in Westchester to be found for all their dates. Derrick brings Massie a purple daisy he had his maid hand dye and then dipped the very tips in glitter. It looks a little tacky and the glitter will get all over her thousands of dollars custom made lilac Valentino, but the brunette wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. He remembered her favorite color, her favorite flower, and for her that was as close to proving he cared, as she needed. Grabbing his hand, the two headed toward the limo for what was to be a perfect night.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Massie, I just don't understand you. You don't need him. You're too good for a guy like Harrington. In a matter of minutes you could easily find another boy who wants a sweet girl like you."

Alicia says it in such an exasperated tone as Derrick walks away from confessing to cheating on the amber eyed beauty yet again, this time with some redhead underclassman named Ellie something-or-another. Massie just pushes the thought away with a flick of her wrist.

"He made a mistake Leesh, people tend to do that sort of thing. I'm not going to dump Derrick just because he messed up. He said so himself, he's sorry," Massie exclaims patiently, giving the same speech she's given ever since her relationship with Derrick began a year and a half ago.

"Mass, it was a mistake the first time back in freshman year. We're effing juniors now, and how many times has he cheated? 13 times? The boy can't be _that_ sorry," Alicia retaliates.

Sighing, Massie pulls out a chocolate bar and splits with her best friend before reminding her, "It was 9 times, I don't count the time he made out with Nina because he was really drunk and I was there."

"Tell me your fucking kidding me. Derrick was 'really drunk' every time he fucked up. You need to dump that boy on his ass."

Massie gave Alicia a small but honest smile.

"He's not perfect, but he's in love with me."

The Spanish girl raised her eyebrow, "Really now, how do you come up with that?"

"He comes and confesses every time he cheats."

.


	3. three: hold on tight

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They're sitting on a park bench and she's cuddled into him. He smells like a mix of his soap and whatever cologne he's wearing right now and it's musky but familiar. Then she remembers she bought it for him on some birthday. Smiling she snuggles against his chest taking in the slight warm from his body on the November day. Derrick hands her the hot chocolate he's been holding, only after blowing on it a bit to cool it down for her, and she decides _this_ is what love feels like.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_"I love you."_

He says the three words easy, as if it's something that doesn't take thought to her. It's not because he's confessing or apologizing or anything. Sometimes he just says it out of the blue. He'll look at her and just say it because it's the only thing he's really sure of some days it seems.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Danny Robbins spent all of third period trying to convince Massie to dump Derrick. Robbins claimed he would never treat her the way Derrick did, that he'd take care of her, and never break her trust. It was a sweet and in a way well meaning offer, but Massie just gave him a poliet smile and firmly turned him down. Forth period Danny had a black eye. Derrick would have done much worse, but her knew how much Massie hated violence. Still the message was more then clear.

Don't fuck around and try to screw over Derrick Harrington. Massie Block is _his_ girl, and all the other bastards out there better know it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Derrick Harrington isn't _so_ bad.

He loves Massie in the way only a highschool boy can.

Buying her presents at random just because something reminds him of her. He introduces her to all his favorite bands, (lots of Hollywood Undead & loud head banging music) and even sometimes lets her listen to him playing classical music on the piano (something he's always felt self concious). He remembers little things about her tht she never thinks he would (she loved Winnie the Pooh growing up). And he'll always stick up for her (not that she eve needs it). Everynight he at least texts her goodnight, if not calls her. And usually he thinks about her when ever he needs to not feel so shitty about losing a game. Derrick isn't so bad. He loves Massie Block. He really does.

.


	4. four: just watch

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She comes down with a cold. Sitting in the room she likes to call the 'den' (in actuality is a ridiculously expensive TV room she designed to feel cozy in with a huge flat scene and thousand dollar leather couch) Massie is about to put in a chick flick when the doorbell rings. Pulling the blankets around her, she gets up in a cocoon of fabric to answer the door because Inez is at the grocery store and Isaac has the day off.

Massie is surprised when she sees the face looking back at her.

"Derrick? What are you doing here?" She question staring at her boyfriend.

"Hey," He answers sheepishly. "I got you some, uh things. Since you're sick and all."

He's holding a huge basket filled up to the point of over flowing with truffles, her favorite milk chocolate ones. The very one's you can only get from this chocolate place in the city. When she points this out he just blushes mumbling something about having to drive out there anyway today and not wanting to go to school. He also pulls out a ridiculous hot pink overly furry teddy bear, the kind you see at card stores and such, explaining he thought that she could at least have a good time laughing at how awful it was. And finally he hands her a movie staring her favorite actress, one that she had been dying to see in theaters but missed and hadn't come out yet on DVD.

"How'd you know I wanted this? In fact how'd you even get this?" Massie asked laughing.

Derrick shrugged, "I know people, and you mentioned it once at that party with Dylan had."

"Wasn't that like a year ago?"

Derrick just fidgets, turning red again, and pushed the basket towards her. Massie takes and puts in down inside the foyer. Giggling she gives him a hug, and he steals a kiss.

"It's not big deal if I get sick. I can just chill with you." Harrington teases, giving her a cheeky grin, before coming in to join her for a movie marathon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Remember how you went out of town that weekend?" He says casually, trying to put his arm around her.

She pulls away slightly to fix her shoelaces instead.

"You mean when I went to see my sick grandmother?" She asks.

He winces. Ailing relatives only make him seem like more like a douche.

Nodding he says, "Yeah, that weekend. And well I sorta, uh, ran into Terry, you know that chick with the blonde hair and high pitched voice?"

"You mean Carrie, the girl I used to tutor last year?" She asks now re-applying her lipstick. Derrick winces, again.

"Yeah babe, that one. So I was stoned and ran into her, and she was like a mess and crying and drunk and shit and at first I meant to like comfort her but then she just ended up coming back to my place and we, you know, we uh slept together."

Massie doesn't even look up from the hand mirror she's holding while rubbing her lips together, evenly coating her lips with a pretty shade of pink. "Derrick, is there a point to you telling me this now?"

He just pulls on collar and sputters a little. "I… I just thought I should have told you. You know I love you so much, I just, I messed up."

The brunette sighs. "Carrie already told me Derrick, on Tuesday, she can running to me before school crying about how sorry she was or something. I told her no hard feelings and that I don't hate her or whatever she was worried about."

"You knew?" He asks stupidly blinking.

Massie turns to him. "Derrick, do you love me?"

"Of course babe, you know I do." He responds immediately.

"Okay," She nods, "Then we can move on. It's lunchtime and I'm hungry. Let's go find somewhere to eat."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Everyone wants to _**tear**_ then apart._

To end relationship so damned that it just shouldn't exist. Boys want to save Massie Block and keep her for their own. And girls want to protect the pretty little angelic best friend of theirs. Even Derrick's freaking best friends agree he's not worth shit as a boyfriend with how he cheats. There is a certain honor among boys. You can cheat on you whores, but on girls like Massie isn't just wrong.

_Everyone wants to _**save**_ them._

Because even a blind man can see the love Derrick feels for her. For all the boys faults he loves her, loves her deeply and completely, he just can't keep it in his pants. And everyone can see how much Massie loves Derrick for all this flaws and imperfections. They 're so, so, so, in love. No one wants to ruin what in so many ways seems like true love. What those two feel for each other, no one has the heart to ruin.

_Everyone can only _**watch**_._

All the boys must begrudgingly admit, and all the girls must deep down accept, that the two **l o v e** each other, and that could maybe be enough. Derrick loves Massie and Massie loves Derrick and all other things can only be details cast aside for this little sick love story.


End file.
